Laughing Jack
by DespicableMe1
Summary: Winter has had a hard life, to say the least. She's been depressed, friendless, and lived with an abusive mother her whole life. Suddenly, everything changes when she runs away and encounters the monochrome killer clown, Laughing Jack. She's thrown into a world of strange beings, toxic romance, and murders most foul. How I'll she survive?
1. Laughing Jack Chapter 1

Ch.1

You traveled quietly through the woods, your next victim on your mind. The full moon hung bright in the sky. A light autumn breeze whipped your long, brown hair across your face as your black, laced boots pounded the ground. You stopped for a moment to pin your hair under the hood of your red hoodie then continued on your journey. Your blood lust was strong from a week of stalking and you were ready to spill blood. You were ready to see the life leave the eyes of your next victim.

You came into town and stuck to the shadows, careful not to draw attention to yourself. It wasn't long before the house of your intended came into view. You climbed up the tree outside your victim's bedroom window and used the edge of your knife to unlock the latch. As quietly as you could, you lifted the window up and stepped into the bedroom.

You stepped to the side of the bed and eyed the sleeping figure. Your next victim was a girl, a teenager around the age 16. She had long, platinum blonde hair that laid around her in waves. She had pink lips, and under her sleeping eyelids, you knew rested beautiful emerald eyes. Her long eyelashes curled down and softly touched her soft, pink cheeks. She looked so peaceful laying there. But she wouldn't stay that way for long.

You placed your hand over her mouth and she jolted awake. She saw the knife gripped in your fist, crusted with dry blood. She started shaking and whimpering the usual lines 'please don't kill me' and 'ill do anything you ask' etc. You shushed her, an almost motherly sound to your velvety voice and said, "It's all right, love. You don't have anything to worry about. We're all mad here." And then you sliced her throat, her crimson blood spilling onto the floor. You quickly cut open her night shirt and made a deep incision upon her abdomen. You pulled a white rose out of your hoodie pocket and twirled it around her insides, coating it thoroughly in her blood. You smiled at the now bloody rose and set it tenderly on the pillow next to the corpse's head. You snuck out the window and hurried down a nearby alley before the police arrived at your latest crime scene.

As you ran, you grinned like a Cheshire cat and cackled quietly to yourself. Getting away with murder was almost too easy. The town was small with a minute, inexperienced police force. Crime was uncommon so people were unsuspecting and mortified when you arrived. They had no clue how to defend themselves against your murderous tendencies. Their pathetic trust in the power of good made you laugh. Of course, you wouldn't be able to stay for long. The defenseless police department would send for reinforcements and you'd be forced to move elsewhere. But you might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

You continued down the dark alley and it wasn't long before the woods came into view. Your pace quickened, eager to return unseen and change out of your bloody clothes. Though you loved your red hoodie, skinny jeans, and black combat boots, dried blood isn't particularly comfortable.

You were nearly out of the alley when you heard a deep, eerie voice behind you, singing.

"All around the mulberry bush"

You stopped and turned around.

"The monkey chased the weasel."

A dark figure appeared from behind a dumpster.

"The monkey thought it was good fun."

The figure stepped closer, edging towards you. Your fingers slid down to the waist band of your pants, and you grasped the hilt of your blade. The figure stepped into clear view.

"Pop goes the weasel."

A monochrome clown stood before you, his white eyes dancing with sinister glee and his dagger-like teeth bared in a grin. Laughing Jack. He stood before you, grinning slyly. His arms hung loosely at his sides. You stayed silent, glaring up at him. His grin widened at your sour expression and he began chuckling. His laughter grew to a psychotic cackle as he grabbed his abdomen and tilted his head back.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" you snarled angrily.

He quieted his cackle to a quiet snicker and replied, "I'm laughing at you, my dear Red Queen." He stepped closer and raised his hand to your cheek, his thumb softly caressing your smooth skin. "And might I just say you look quite lovely when you're angry and soaked in blood."

You couldn't help yourself. He was impossible to stay mad at. Your glare softened into a cheeky smile and you roughly grabbed his face and smashed your lips against his. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you back. You stood there, snogging each other for a few minutes before breaking apart for air. He ran his clawed hand through your hair, lust clouding his eyes, and you smiled softly up at him.

You poked his striped, pointy nose playfully and asked, "So what are you doing around here?"

Laughing Jack grinned widely and said, "The same thing you're doing. You can't keep all of the fun to yourself."

You pouted a bit and whined, "Oh, fine. Just don't steal any of my victims."

He softly pressed his black lips to yours and said, "I believe I can honor that."

You pecked his nose before ducking out from under his arms. You held hands and walked together back into the forest.

~2 years earlier~

You sat in your room, listening to music and trying to shut out the thuds coming from below. You were an only child living with a mental mother who liked to get drunk and beat the shit out of you. Your dad left when you were 12. He couldn't handle your mom, and you couldn't blame him, but you were still pissed at him for not taking you with him. He claimed he was too busy to be able to take care of you, that his hours at work were too hectic. You knew he was just embarrassed to have a daughter so odd and friendless. He didn't want to deal with your pain. So instead he left you with your mom, knowing he was only adding to your suffering.

You were now 17. It was the summer after junior year and it was only a few weeks before you'd be starting your senior year. You had gained a few friends and accepted your oddities. You were basically a part of a group of people who had no group of their own. You couldn't ask for better friends. You would have killed yourself if it wasn't for them. You still cut sometimes when you got overstressed and your coping outlets didn't work, but you were no longer determined to kill yourself.

It was your friends that helped you get through nights like this where your mom came home drunk and angry. You knew it wouldn't be long before she stormed upstairs into your bedroom and started beating you. You used to fight back as a kid, but you discovered it only made things worse, and since your dad wasn't there to protect you anymore, you just took the beatings and went on with life.

"Winter!" your mom snarled. (That's your name. A bit odd, I know. You like to think it's cruel irony reflecting the coldness of her black heart.) You didn't move from your spot. You turned your music up louder and tried to drown out your mom's screaming.

Moments later you heard loud thuds as your mom stomped and stumbled up the stairs. Your bedroom door flew open and your mom stormed in, face red, eyes blood shot, makeup running, and hair mangled. She had something hidden behind her back.

You sighed and sat up on your bed, pulling your headphones out. Before you could react your mom rushed you, tackling you to the ground. She began wailing on you with one fist, still keeping the other behind her back. When you just laid there, not moving or reacting, she became even angrier. Her other arm came around her back and you saw a kitchen knife clutched tight in her fist. Your eyes widened and you began to struggle beneath her. You shoved her off and made a dash for the door. She grabbed your foot, pulling you back down to the ground. She dug the knife deep into your right shoulder. You howled and withered in pain, kicking her in the face and knocking her out.

You struggled to your feet and ran downstairs. You didn't stop to grab anything on your way out. You just burst through the doors and ran, adrenaline pumping through your veins. You ran out of town and detoured into the woods. You ran for what felt like miles. The adrenaline rush faded and you slowed to a walk. The once dull pain in your shoulder returned tenfold, your body wracked with shaking and your pace slowing to an agonizing stumble.

You collapsed to the ground, the world around you going dark. You hadn't noticed before that it was raining. You were drenched to the bone and your body was cold. How fitting that your name was Winter and you were going to die freezing in the pouring rain. Your body felt light, almost as if you were floating. As your eyes drooped shut, you could have sworn that you heard Pop Goes The Weasel playing somewhere in the distance.


	2. Laughing Jack Chapter 2

Ch. 2

You woke up in the forest laying flat on your back. You jolted upright, remembering the events from the night before. You groaned in pain once you sat up completely, your shoulder aching from the stab wound. Quite honestly, you hadn't expected to still be alive. You had bled a lot, and with the addition of the freezing rain, you had expected to be dead.

You moved your arm around some and found it to still be usable despite the pain. You noticed there was some resistance to your movements as if there was something wrapped around the wound. You removed your shirt, wincing some from the motion, and saw that the area was neatly bandaged. Lifting up the edge of the gauze and tape, you saw that the skin had been stitched together.

Who would have come in the middle of the rainy night to tend to your wound? Looking around you also saw that you had been moved under a tree, keeping you from getting any more drenched during the night. You also saw the kitchen knife, still rather bloody, laying near you. You picked it up and tucked it in one of your belt loops. You looked around hoping that the person who helped you had left something behind. You wanted to thank them for their help. But you didn't find anything: no note, no markings, nothing.

You sighed and collapsed back down to the ground. You were really on your own now. Not that you had ever really depended on anyone before. But now, you felt lonelier than you ever had before. Yet strangely, you felt somewhat empowered. You were finally free to be yourself without having to worry about what others thought of you. Maybe, just maybe, this could actually turn out well.

As you looked around the forest, a small smile creeping onto your face at your new found appreciation of your surroundings, you noticed something glinting in the morning sun in some nearby shrubbery. You tilted your head to the side, your curiosity levels spiking quickly. You stood and walked over to the reflecting object. You reached down into the bushes and grasped what felt like a small, wooden box. Pulling the object out, you saw that it was an old Jack-in-the-Box. The reflection came from the metal crank on the right side. The box was old and worn, some of the paint chipped off, but you could tell that the toy had been decorative at one point. The paint still left was very colorful and seemed to portray images of clowns, carnivals, and lots of candy.

You smiled fondly at the old toy. It had been a long time since you played with a Jack-in-the-Box, and you were filled with pleasant nostalgia. You grasped the metal crank and began to turn it, the familiar tune Pop Goes The Weasel filling your ears. You sang along with it as you turned the crank. "All around the mulberry bush the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought it was good fun..."

When you reached the climax of the tune, the music stopped. You frowned a bit, your eyebrows knitting together in confusion and disappointment. You tried turning the crank again, but now it was stuck and wouldn't budge. "Must be broken," you mumbled to yourself.

You set the box back on the ground and stood. You turned around to head back under the shade of the tree... And walked straight into someone. Your eyes slowly lifted up to stare in shock at the tall being in front of you. Grinning down at you was a monochrome clown. He was in dark gray pants and suspenders, black shoes, and a black and white striped shirt with black and white feathers poofing from his shoulders. His skin was white, his hair shaggy and black, his lips painted black, and his long, pointed nose striped white and black. His dagger-like teeth were bared in a maniacal grin, but his most disturbing aspect was his eerie, white eyes.

His clawed hands grasped your throat and squeezed tightly. Chuckling darkly he sang in a deep, psychotic voice, "Pop goes the weasel."


	3. Laughing Jack Chapter 3

Ch. 3

You knocked his hands away and stumbled backwards, staring wide-eyed at the monochrome clown who towered over you, smirking. Your back hit a tree and you stood there, shivering slightly.

"W-who are you?" you stuttered, cursing your voice for quaking in fear.

He giggled and chimed, "My name is Laughing Jack! And I'm going to be your best friend!"

You cocked an eyebrow and stared at him curiously. "Best friend... Right... Well, er, I appreciate the offer Laughing-"

"Please, call me LJ," he interjected, grinning.

"Ok... Look LJ I appreciate the offer but I'm not really in the position to be gaining any 'best friends.'"

He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "But you're all alone. You don't have anyone else. And besides, I made you better. That's what best friends do," he whined, pouting.

"So you're the one who helped me?" you asked.

He nodded, smiling hopefully.

"Well, I appreciate it LJ. I really do. And I wish there was a way for me to show you my thanks. But I don't want any sort of best friend. I just want to be alone," you told him.

He looked at the ground in disappointment. "Then why did you release me?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"What do you mean?" you asked, confused.

"When you turned the crank on the box, you released me from my imprisonment," he explained.

"If you were stuck in the box, how did you help me then?" you asked, curious.

"Well,..." he began, sounding almost embarrassed. "I didn't actually help you myself. I contacted a friend of mine and got him to make you better." He grinned shyly.

"I see..."

"Please just give me a chance," LJ begged. "I promise I won't be bothersome at all! I can introduce you to my friend, give you somewhere to stay, be supportive, and we can play games!" he said cheerfully.

You pondered what he said for a moment. You didn't really want to go with him. In all honesty, he creeped the hell out of you. And he seemed a bit too cheerful, almost as if he was hiding something. But as much as you hated to admit it, you needed him. You'd never been on your own before and it was unlikely you'd make it more than a few weeks by yourself, especially with your injury. If you didn't die from starvation or disease, you'd probably get kidnapped or something like that. You looked at his pleading face and sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll be your friend."

He began jumping up and down and cheering enthusiastically. He ran over and hugged you tightly, causing you to blush madly.

"I promise you won't regret this!" he cheered into your ear. You smiled slightly. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. You'd never been so wrong before in your life.


	4. Laughing Jack Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I followed Laughing Jack through the forest from a distance, eyeing him suspiciously. He tried a couple times to fall into step with me,but I slowed down each time to create space between us. I didn't trust him. He seemed cheery and innocent, but there was a dark, psychotic gleam in his eye. He gave up trying to walk with me, a small pout pulling out the corner of her lips, and went back to his normal pace, giggling at random intervals. There was no doubt in my mind the guy was nuts.

After a great deal of walking, we came to a large clearing. Before my eyes stood a large carnival, the song 'Pop Goes the Weasel' playing through unseen speakers. The carnival had rides, games, and multiple tents with a particularly large, striped tent resting in the center. It was every child's dream... Except for the fact that everything was as broken and monochrome as it's owner. Not to mention the eerie splatters of red I could see on a few tents.

L.J. stepped up to the gate and opened it. He stood to the side and gave an exaggerated bow, motioning inside with his arm. "My humble abode," he giggled.

I stepped through the gate and waited for him to follow. "Er... Lovely, uh,place you have here," I mumbled awkwardly.

He turned towards me after closing and locking the gate, grinning widely. "Why thank you, my dear Winter!" He took my hand in his large claws and pulled me along, much to my discomfort. "Allow me to give you the grand tour." I sighed in exasperation and followed anyway. It's not like there was much I could do? Still, I gripped the handle of my knife tightly, feeling slightly calmer from the pressure of the handle against my palm. If he tried anything, I could at least attempt to fight back.

L.J. tugged me along, chatting the whole time about his carnival and how much fun we'd have here. I only listened halfheartedly, wishing I could be just about anywhere else. I guess he nor Ced because he became eerily quiet.

When we approached the large tent in the center, he began chuckling quietly,a large grin spreading across his face. That psychotic gleam in his eyes sparked brighter, seeming more sadistic now. He waltzed over to the entrance of the tent but halted before going in. He pulled me closer to him, causing me to yelp slightly. He chuckled deeply and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He tilted my chin up so I was looking at his face and hummed, "This is where the fun happens. I give the most memorable shows." He paused a moment, seeming to be in deep thought. Then, "Would you like to be a part of one?"

I arched an eyebrow and placed my s on his , pushing him away some. "That depends on what you mean by 'be a part of one.'"

He smirked a little, as if he had some grand secret he wanted to share but was waiting simply for the delight of anticipation. He leaned close and whispered darkly into my ear, "Why don't you come find out?" With that said, he whisked me inside and spun me quickly. I lost my footing and landed face first on the ground. I growled in annoyance and got back to my feet, my hands clenched into fists.

"If this is some kind of prank, I suggest you find someone else to - " I began shouting angrily. But when I turned back to where he was standing, he had disappeared. I gulped nervously. I was in a place I didn't know with some whack job running around. So he claimed to have saved me. That's not reason enough to follow him here! Gosh, I'm an idiot sometimes. An idiot that was probably going to die VERY soon.

I heard what sounded like a large switch being flipped and noticed the tent got visibly brighter. I turned toward the center of the tent and saw a large spotlight shining upon something in the center of the room. I could see it was human and heard small whimpers claw at its throat. I cautiously stepped closer, both intrigued and horrified. The being had its hands cuffed behind its back and ropes bound around its legs. Its clothes were shredded and its mouth seemed to be gagged. When I approached the edge of the rink, I saw its face. Mom.

I gasped and stepped backwards, stumbling into the bleachers that surrounded the arena. I heard a loud cackle and saw L.J. emerge from the shadows. He skipped over to me, his lips curved upwards into a devious grin.

"Do you like your gift? I wanted to do something special for my best friend. I know how horribly your mom has treated you, and I thought it might be a bit of fun if you had the chance to get a bit of revenge. Exact by our pound of flesh, if you will," he said cheerfully. He reached over and plucked my knife away. I was too dazed and shocked to argue. He grabbed my hand and placed the handle of the knife in my palm, closing my fingers around the hilt. "It's all up to you, gumdrop."

I finally looked up at him, my eyes wide with horror. "But I... I-i... I can't! It's wrong," I managed to stutter out.

L.J.'s lips pulled down slightly into a frown. "It's not wrong to get a little revenge. Everyone deserves a taste of their own medicine."

I shook my head furiously. "I can't kill her. I won't!"

His frown deepened and his brow furrowed. "And what about all the times she almost killed you? Or the times she made you want to kill yourself? Do you really think that's fair or treatment you deserve?"

I bit my lip nervously. "Well,... No. But... She's my mom. She's family. Aren't you supposed to protect your family?"

L.J. growled in anger and wrapped his arms around my waist protectively. Ignoring the blush that crept up my face, he said, "Not when they treat you horribly. You can't choose your family which is diabolical in my opinion and yet you're still required to treat them as a priority above everyone else." His voice softened a little and he pulled me into a tight hug, nuzzling my cheek. "That's one of the best parts about best friends is you get to choose them."

I hugged him back a little and sighed. "I guess that's... True. But do I really need to kill her?"

He pulled away, grinning widely once more. "It's only fair."

I nodded and walked towards my mom, the knife tight in my grip. She began squirming furiously, tears leaking down her face. I kneeled down beside her quivering form and placed the blade against her throat. "You know, if you hadn't treated my like shit all these years, I might actually feel bad about this. But the point is, you did treat me like shit. And I don't feel bad. And unfortunately for you, everything L.J. was saying made sense. So, goodbye mother." And with that said, I sliced her throat and watched dimly as her body grew lifeless and her blood pooled around. As much as I hated to admit it, a small part of me enjoyed it. I felt a rush coursing through my veins, a hunger swelling deep within me. I wanted more.

L.J. approached and sat beside me, taking my free hand and squeezing it gently. "I knew you could do it," he murmured.

I bit my lip nervously, trembling a little. "I feel... Funny," I mumbled.

"How so?" he asker.

"I... Want more," I groaned softly.

He grinned widely, almost triumphantly. "That can be arranged."

"But... It's one thing with people who hurt you. They deserve it. It's different with innocent people," I argued.

He smirked a little and chuckled mischievously. "Who said anything about them being innocent?"

I crawled into L.J.'s lap and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair, hiding a blush. I shivered a little, a combination of nervousness and excitement coursing through my body. "You kill people, don't you," I said softly.

L.J. hesitated a moment before responding, "Yes, I do."

I bit my lip and asked, "What sort not people do you kill?"

I felt him tense up as he stuttered, "Um... Well, er... I uh..." He sighed shakily. "I kill children."

I gasped a little, somewhat shocked and appalled. "But... Why would you kill children? Why not people who deserve it?"

He sighed, sounding almost tired. "It has a lot to do with my first friend, Issac. He... Kind of abandoned me for thirteen years. That's why I lost all my colors. I used to be bright and colorful like normal clowns. When he came back, he was a killer. And well... I was created to adapt to his personality. So I became like him. And now I kill children, particularly those who are lonely and friendless."

I squeezed his waist tightly and murmured, "I'm sorry that happened to you L.J.. But... I'm glad I never met you as a kid. You probably would have killed me."

He hugged me tighter then tilted my chin up, stroking my cheek. "I would never kill you, Winter. Ever." He smiled softly. "You're my best friend."

My brow furrowed a little and I said, "You know, that's something I still don't understand. You keep saying I'm your best friend, as if you've known me for years, but we just met. And you say you saved my life. Why?"

He looked away, seemingly embarrassed. "Well you sent... Truthfully, you do fit the bill for my kill list. And when you were a child, I was going to kill you. But when I saw how you were treated, what your mother did to you,... I couldn't do it. Every time I saw you hurting, I wanted to help you. I-I wanted to protect you!" He pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in my neck. He sniffles softly, "But I couldn't. So I made a promise that when you were older and able to fend for yourself, I'd come for you and show you how to take the life you deserve. How to get back at those who caused you pain. How to protect you like I've wanted to for so long... How to show you I love you."

I pulled away some and stared wide-eyed into his eyes, his words slowly registering in my mind. "You... Love me?" I gasped, shocked.

He turned away and looked down at the ground, his face contorted into sadness. "I-I understand if you want to leave." He grimaced, already expecting a negative response.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, smiling softly. "L.J., why would I want to leave? Not only did you save me, but you're the first person to even pretend like you care." I placed my palm on his cheek, turning his face back toward mine. "Thank you."

He grinned widely, his expression brightening significantly. He quickly pressed his lips against mine, eliciting a squeak and a dark blush from me, then ducked his head down to my neck, nuzzling the skin with his striped cone nose. "I promise I'll protect you," he hummed happily.

I chuckled softly and stroked his hair. "Will you teach me L.J.? How to kill?"

He looked up at me, his eyes . "I'll teach you everything I know! I might even be able to convince a few friends to help." He smirked a little. "We may even be able to find you a killer nickname.

I giggled and hugged him tightly. " Thank you, L.J., for everything. This all means a lot to me."

He chuckled and hummed contently, hugging me back. "Anything for you, gumdrop."


	5. Laughing Jack Chapter 5

We stayed in that position a while, simply enjoying each other's company. I couldn't help the grin that stayed plastered on my face. I'd never felt so loved before, so happy so... Trusting. Yes, I did trust L.J.. Of all the people in the world, I trusted this psychotic, monochrome killer clown most of all. And I did love him. He was the first person to ever care about me, to ever protect me. How could I not love him back? Especially after he opened up to me about his past. I was more than willing to be his best friend.

As we sat there curled in each others arms, I heard footsteps approaching and a deep voice calling, "Hey Laughing Ass, where are you?"

L.J. groaned and hugged me tighter, mumbling, "Damn, he ruins everything."

I looked up at his face and had to stifle a giggle at his grimace and wrinkled nose. "Who's 'he?'"

L.J. exhaled sharply with a 'hmph' and muttered, "No one you need concern yourself with. The guy's a smart ass douche bag who likes to screw up everyone else's day."

I couldn't stop the laughter that escaped my lips. His annoyance was too adorable! I giggled sarcastically, "'He' sounds like a charming individual."

He rolled his eyes and said, "You have no idea." He gently set me on the floor and stood up. "I'll go see what 'he' wants. Stay here. I'll be back in a moment." And with that said, he walked out of the tent.

I sat quietly and listened to the murmuring of voices in the distance. I giggled softly. Even from in here I could hear how displeased L.J. sounded.

As I listened intently, I failed to notice the quiet rustle of fabric or the qui ck padding not sneakers on dirt. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand clamp tightly over my mouth, silencing the yelp of surprise that rose in my throat. Another hand pushed me onto my stomach then lifted my shirt up. I squeaked from the cool rush of air on my skin and struggled to get away. Then,I felt cold metal pressed against my back. I stopped struggling immediately, whimpering softly. I reached with my fingers for the knife that had fallen from my grasp but the being's leg was in the way. It chuckled deeply and licked my ears pressing the metal harder against my skin, drawing a small line of blood.

Before it could do more, a flustered L.J. came running into the tent followed by another guy who looked to be around my age. He had shaggy black hair, lidless eyes, and a carved in smile?the wore sneakers, jeans, and a bloodstained, white hoodie. He also appeared to be rather bored with the current situation.

L.J. giggled psychotically, his class curled into fists and his eye twitching in anger. "Eyeless Jack, what exactly do you think you're doing with Winter?"

The male named Eyeless Jack responded defensively, "I wasn't going to take both kidneys! The human body can survive with only one..."

L.J. sighed shakily, trying to keep calm. "Just because you helped me save her does not mean you have free range over her organs. Now get. Off."

I felt the pressure of the metal lighten but Eyeless Jack kept me pinned down. "I only want one kidney. It won't kill her. I'll even knock her out so it won't hurt!"

"No, E.J.!" L.J. growled, taking a threatening step forward.

I could practically hear the smirk in E.J.'s voice. "And what if I just take her?"

L.J. snarled and made a move to attack E.J., but before he could, I mustered all the force I could and shoved E.J. off me and onto his back. He yelped in surprise and a scalpel fell from his hand. I grabbed it quickly, along with my knife, and sat on his stomach, pinning him down.

Finally getting a good look at my attacker, I could see he was in black sneakers, pant, and a black hoodie. He was also wearing a blue mask with auburn hair poking out of his hood. There was a black emptiness where his eyes should have been and a dark, gooey substance was oozing from his sockets.

I leaned close too his face, placing the scalpel against his throat, and growled, "What if I just take you and steal your kidneys?"

Behind me I heard the guy with the carved bin smile burst into laughter. "Holy hell, this chick is fucking awesome! You sure know how to pick 'em L.J.!"

"Shut up, Jeff!" E.J. growled angrily.

I giggled and ran a curious finger along E.J.'s mask. He flinched and squirmed beneath me. "W-what are you doing?" he squeaked. I grabbed the bottom of his mask. "C-cut it out!" he shouted defensively. I lifted his mask off and set it to the side, revealing his face. His skin was inhumanly gray and his teeth were sharp like a shark's.

E.J.'s face was set in dumbfounded shock. "What the hell did you do that for?!" he screamed.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I wanted to see what your face looked like."

E.J. glared and growled angrily. Then, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and lift me up off E.J.. I smiled at the feeling of L.J.'s cone nose against my cheek.

E.J. huffed and jumped to his feet, tugging his mask back in place and whirling toward us. "Careful I don't eat your girlfriend, L.J.," he threatened.

I felt a low rumble in L.J.'s throat as he growled, " Touch her and your eyes won't be the only thing you're missing."

Jeff came into view and slung an arm around E.J.'s shoulders, still chuckling. "In their defense, you did try to steal her kidneys, bro."

E.J. shrugged Jeff's arm off and shouted, "I said I wasn't going to kill her! What's wrong with taking just one kidney? She would have been fine!"

"Maybe because I'd like to stay fully intact," I mumbled dryly.

L.J. sighed and grumbled, "Before we continue this pointless conversation, is there anyone else I need to worry about running around here?"

"Nah, it's just us," Jeff said.

"Good. Now would you mind explaining why you broke into my home?" L.J. asked sourly.

"Slenderman sent us," E.J. stated bluntly.

I felt L.J. tense up and heard his breathing hitch in his throat. His arms tightened around my waist. "And what exactly did he send you here for?" he forced through gritted teeth.

"Don't play stupid, L.J.. He knows you brought the girl here," mumbled Jeff.

"Excuse me, but 'the girl' has a name," I huffed.

Jeff chuckled darkly. "I know you do, babe, but you see, Slenderman doesn't really give a shit about personal preferences."

"Well, what exactly does he want?" I ask.

"You," states E.J..

"M-me? But... Why?" I gasp in shock.

L.J. tightens his arms around my waist and buries his face into my neck, moaning, "He wants to see if you're worthy enough to be one of us."

I gulped nervously. "W-what happens if I'm not?"

L.J. whimpered softly while E.J. said, "Simple. You die." L.J. choked back a sob. "Honestly, L.J., you're acting like you didn't know this would happen," E.J. sighed.

"Relax, Laughing Ass. Based off her little display earlier, I'm betting she'll be fine," Jeff snorted. "Hell, you'll probably have to worry more about Slenderdick making her into one of his proxies."

L.J. groaned loudly. "Don't even say that! To think if she was to be stuck with THOSE three..." He shivered.

"Yeah, no shit. Why should Masky, Hoodie, and Toby get all the fun?" Jeff pouted. "Not like Slenderman ever beats THEIR asses for anything."

"Whatever, guys, we can discuss this later. Slenderman wants us back ASAP. Otherwise, he'll show up himself, and you remember how well THAT went last time," E.J. snapped. They all cringed, Jeff gagging a little.

L.J. sighed in defeat. "I suppose we should be going, then." He turned me so I was facing him. "Everything will be OK." He leaned close so his lips were almost brushing against mine, his hot breath on my face. "I promise."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the distance between our lips, kissing him softly. He gasped in surprise but quickly melted into the kiss, hugging me close to his body. Jeff made a wretching sound behind us. "Ugh, could you save the cute shit for when we're not around?" he moaned.

L.J. smirked and chuckled softly. "It wouldn't be a problem is you weren't here."

E.J. sighed in exasperation. "Seriously, guys, we need to go."

L.J. held me tight and nodded, saying, "You're right. Let's go."

E.J. made a few quick motions with his hands and a portal appeared before him. He stepped into the portal with Jeff diving through behind him.

L.J. forced an encouraging smile. "Ready, Winter?"

I nodded slowly, sighing nervously. "Ready."

Together we stepped through the portal.


End file.
